1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a user interface. In particular, example embodiments are drawn to an electronic device having a touch sensitive area connected to a processer configured to track a touch on the touch sensitive area and generate selection patterns upon which a pointer may be moved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional touch screens serve as a user interface in various types of electronic devices. For example, conventional touch screens may be found in electronic devices such as kiosks, hand held games, cell phones, ATMs, and computers. In some conventional electronic devices, touch screens are combined with display devices that display program icons associated with various programs. In these devices, the touch screens are normally placed over the display devices. Because conventional touch screens are either transparent or substantially transparent, the program icons displayed by the display devices are visible through the touch screen.
In the conventional art, the display devices having the touch screens mounted thereon are generally controlled by processers that receive data from the touch screens. In these devices, a user may activate a program by touching a region of the touch screen under which the program's icon is displayed. For example, a user may activate a program by “tapping” the program's displayed icon through the touch screen.
Recently, some manufacturers have turned to “swiping” as a means of inputting data to a processer of an electronic device. “Swiping,” as used in this application, refers to an uninterupted movement of an object across at least a portion of a touch sensitive screen. In some conventional devices, a “swiping” motion is detected by a processor which then activates certain programs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,095,879 uses a “swiping” motion to activate various groups of icons in a display area of a touch screen. In this particular reference, a group of icons may be displayed if a “swiping” motion is detected over a point within a menu area of a display screen. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,250,938 provides a technology in which a user performs a “swiping” motion across a digitally displayed keyboard. In this particular example, a computer may use the “swiping” motion of the user to generate words for text messaging.